The Big Scoop!/References
* This episode takes place at the same time as A Wish Too Far!, but from the point of view of Chester and A.J.. **This is the only episode to feature Chester and A.J. as main characters instead of Timmy. *This is the only episode in the series that Cosmo and Wanda do not physically appear in. They do however appear in photos, and Timmy could be heard talking to them from his window (but not seen). * This is the first episode in which Timmy doesn't make any wish onscreen, due to him not being the focus of this episode. *Timmy Turner's permanent record reveals that he has bad performance in math, reading, gym, basket-weaving, and more. He was involved in a snot flinging incident with two other unnamed students and forced to wear a dunce cap. An MRI scan of Timmy's head reveals he has 50% less brain matter than the average child his age. He also has an overindulgence of cheese, which requires large amounts of laxatives to keep his digestive tract in order. *The paper Chester and AJ write for is called the Campus Gazette. *This is the first appearance of Mr. Birkenbake, the school newspaper editor chief. *Chester is revealed to be part squirrel, but he also reveals he is not part flying squirrel. *Chester saying that he "Will Not Be Silenced!". * Part of this episode also references "Transparents" when Chester and A.J. look at a photo of Cosmo and Wanda posing as Timmy's parents, yet dressed as the parents when they weren't in the mentioned episode. * Some scenes in this episode (the parts seen in "A Wish Too Far") were wrong. ** For example, when Veronica was blinded by Timmy's shiny teeth in "A Wish Too Far", Trixie was still standing. Here, Trixie is already in the seat next to Timmy when Veronica got blinded. *When Chester goes to A.J.'s house, you can see that there is a train rail beside it. But in previous and next episodes, the rail isn't beside A.J.'s house. **Also, when A.J and Chester walk out of their houses, the train rail is beside A.J.' house. But when it zoomed out to A.J. and Chester, the rail isn't beside the house. :(Big laser points at Chester) :Chester: A.J.! IT'S ME, CHESTER! :Computer: Identity confirmed, Chester. (Big laser retracts back into the house) :Chester: Phew... :(even bigger laser points then appears at Chester) :Computer: Chester, Prepared to be vaporize in 3, 2... :(A.J. pushes Chester out of the way) :A.J.: Sorry, uh, My parents set that. :Chester: But your parents love me... ---- :Elmer: They gave me a quarter. Am I in trouble? :Principal Waxelplax: Is it tuna? :Elmer: Yes. :Waxelplax: Then you're fine! ---- :Principal Waxelplax: NO TALKING!! :Chester: I will not be silenced!! ---- :A.J.: [looking at Timmy's permanent record] Look at all the cheese he ate in fourth grade! :Chester: NO WONDER HE WAS CONSTIPATED THE ENTIRE YEAR!!! ---- :A.J.: Timmy, where'd you get those clothes, huh? :Timmy Turner: Internet? Inheritence? I inherited the Internet! :Later :Chester: Inherited the Internet? Is that even possible? :A.J.: No, it isn't! No one man can own the Internet! I'd know, I've tried! ---- :Chester: Viola! Paper plates washed! (paper plate warps and becomes crinkled up) ---- :A.J.:(finds a photo of Timmy and his godparents disguised as Timmy's parents backstage with Siegfried and Roy) ...and here he is backstage with Siegfried and Roy! :Chester: No way! Those tickets are impossible to get! I know, I've tried. ---- :Principal Waxelplax: This is an outrage. This is (a cookie suddenly appears on a fishing rod)... YAY, COOKIE! (Waxelplax grabs ahold of the cookie and the line on the cookie then reels her up) ---- :Bouncer: (about Chester's quote of Timmy getting rid of Chester and A.J.) Actually that would be my job. (Chester and A.J. smile nervously. It then shows Chester and A.J. being thrown into two trashcans) :Chester: '''(raises arm out of trashcan) WE WILL NOT BE SILENCED! ---- :Veronica: I still can't see but I think these guys sound really unpopular. ---- :'''Chester: Chester McBadbat, ace photographer, is not part flying squirrel! ---- :Elmer: Hi, I'm Elmer! And this is my boil, Bob! * Although this episode premiered in 2003, it was produced in 2002 according to the credits. Category:References Category:Season 3 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes